lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Raquelle
|image = ArticleRaquelle.png |tab1title = Season 1 |image2 = ArticleRaquelle2.png |tab2title = Season 2}} Raquelle is a main character and occasional antagonist in Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. She lives in The Raquelle Mansion. Raquelle is constantly trying to prove to Ken that she is better than her frenemy Barbie to win him over. Official Description For Raquelle, excess defines her posh lifestyle. Roughing it is not having a butler. The only thing to put a crack in her diamond sheen is Barbie. She dreams of catching her Malibu neighbor in a fashion fail and posting the pics on the web. She also wouldn’t mind stealing her boyfriend. Relationships *Raquelle has a complicated relationship with Barbie and the two can be considered to be "frenemies". Raquelle envies Barbie's fame and friendliness and often tries to show to other characters that she is better. *Raquelle has an unrequited crush on Ken and, in a number of episodes, attempts to prove to him that she would be a better girlfriend than Barbie. *Raquelle is the twin sister of Ryan. She is the more clever (or devious) sibling and will often use her brother's crush on Barbie as a method to get him to do things for her. *Raquelle and Nikki dislike each other, with the latter character seemingly being the only one who notices how mean Raquelle can be. She has yet to fully interact with Teresa. *Raquelle acts indifferent towards Midge. She sarcastically comments on Midge's finicky needs in Perf Pool Party. *Raquelle and Summer don't like each other, as seen throughout the course of Mall Mayhem. Raquelle goes so far as to lie about her feelings towards Barbie to prove to Summer that she is the better friend. The two may have possibly made up following their harassment by the Mall Cop. Appearances |6 = |7 = |9 = |10 = |12 = |13 = |14 = |E3 = }} |4 = |6 = |7 = |9 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |8 = }} |5 = |8 = }} |3 = |N1 = |N2 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |6 = |7 = |8 = |9 = |11 = }} Website Gallery RaquelleHeader1.jpg|link=Closet Princess RaquelleHeader2.jpg|link=Party Foul RaquelleHeader3.jpg|link=Closet Clothes Out RaquelleHeader4.jpg|link=Licensed to Drive RaquelleHeader5.jpg|link=Closet Clothes Out RaquelleHeader6.jpg|link=Sisters Ahoy RaquelleHeader7.jpg|link=The Shrinkerator RaquelleHeader8.jpg|link=The Shrinkerator RaquelleHeader9.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge RaquelleHeader10.jpg|link=Let's Make A Doll Family Tree Unknown──┬──Unknown │ ┌─────┴──┐ Raquelle Ryan Trivia *Raquelle founded The Raquelle Boutique in an attempt to overshadow Barbie's own store. *Raquelle is terrified of dolphins, as seen in Accidentally on Porpoise. *Raquelle hates camping, as seen in Oh How Campy. *Raquelle does yoga, as shown in The Only Way to Fly. *Raquelle and Ryan have similar roles to Ann and Alan from Sailor Moon, with the exception of being real siblings and not misguidedly antagonistic. Raquelle crushing on Ken who loves Barbie is similar to Ann crushing on Darien who loves Serena and Ryan crushing on Barbie who loves Ken is similar to Alan crushing on Serena who loves Darian. *Raquelle has a dog named Brunhilde. *Raquelle has a red convertible with cheetah prints on the seats. Character Guide Category:Main Characters Category:Females